Crying Laughter
by Lulunopia
Summary: Alexandria May Winchester is the middle child of Mary and John Winchester. The night of her mother's death she was asleep in her room. Sadly she got stuck in the house during the fire but, did survive with only a small burn scar in the middle of her back. When her father goes missing Alex and Dean hit the road with there brother Sam to find answers.
1. Prologue

**Lawrence, Kansas**

 **22 years ago**

Alex wandered through her house looking for her dad. It was nighttime, her mother and older brother, Dean, were upstairs saying goodnight to there little brother Sam. Since Alex had already done so she now sat in front of the main door waiting for her dad. This was a regular thing for her to do. She was more of a daddy's girl than anything so no matter what she waited for him to get home before going to bed.

The sound of a lock rang through her ears alerting her of her father's presence. Jumping up she looked expectantly at the door, as her father walked trough. "Daddy," she shouted in a small squeaky voice running up to her dad hugging his leg before she was lifted off the ground.

"Hey sweetheart, you miss me?" He asked giving Alex a kiss on the forehead. She nodded as he carried her upstairs to the nursery.

"Look who I found," his voice alerted Mary and Dean making them turn. Mary smiled while Dean ran up to his father. "Daddy!"

Setting Alex down he picks Dean up, "Hey buddy. What do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Alex wanders over to Sam looking in the crib at him. Laughing Dean saying, "No daddy."

"No." John laughs slightly as Mary walks past saying, "You got him?"

"I got him," He says gesturing Alex away from the crib and out the door. With one last look at Sam Alex runs past her family to her room.

Late in the night Alex wakes to a strange smell. Getting up she walks out her room only to stop short. Blazing fire blocks her path. Crying she shouts, "Mommy, Daddy" Looking around she runs back to her room and sits in the corner in hopes of getting away from the fire. Scared she closes her eyes and wishes from someone to get her. When no one shows she runs to her bed and grabs her stuffed bunny, holding him close as she cries and yells for help.

A man comes running into her room taking one glance at her before grabbing her and running. During the run Alex's back got singed. Breaking through the door the man runs to the ambulance were Alex is taken and looked at. John runs over with Sam in his arms and Dean following close behind. "How is she?" The medic looks at him briefly before bandaging her back.

"She'll be fine, just a minor burn on her back." John sighed in relief and sat down next to Alex and carefully giving her a hug. Together they watched the flames being put out. Alex let her tears fall as she wondered where her mother was. At this moment she just wanted her mother to make the pain go away. Sadly her mother never showed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, it's just the prologue tho.

Lulunopia doesn't own Supernatural or any of there characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**22 years later**

Alex's POV

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror I think back on how much I've changed. My once innocent pale brown eyes that shined with such happiness and joy now have dulled. They still hold happiness but, it's dulled over the years. My brown hair is now short and choppy looking much like a guys. I've been trying to stay as pretty as my mother. I know I'll never really look like her unless I dye my hair which will never happen since I love my brown hair. Still, she was so beautiful and I can only hope I look just as pretty. Smiling sadly I look into my eyes and remember the night everything changed. The night my mother died. The night the families happiness diminished.

I can't believe it's been 22 years. 22 years and I've changed so much, well not that much. I'm still happy or I try to be for my brother and father. They're my rocks, the people who keep me sane, the people who let me know everything's going to be okay. For that I'm forever thankful for them and for them I stay happy. I act myself.

My father John Winchester is the person that helped me become strong, the person that helped shape me into me. Even if he still treats me like a little girl I love him. My father is, in my eyes, unstoppable. Like a light that will never go out, someone who will live forever.

Dean Winchester, my older, annoying brother is my rock. He's been there for me through everything. Every nightmare, scrape, and broken bone. We've always been close even when we were little when mom was alive. I've gotten closer to Dean than Sam after the latter left for college. It's been him, dad, and me for a little over 3 years.

Then there's Sam Winchester my large, little brother. He's been in college for a little over 3 years. From what I know he should be in his fourth year, I'd know for sure if he ever answered my calls. It saddens me that the brother I used to be so close to now ignores my calls. I mean I love Dean but, I was always closer to Sam before he left. Even though I miss him he needed to go his own way.

Knocking at the door caught my attention along with the loud voice of my oh so wonderful brother: "Will ya hurry up in there we're leaving in 5 minutes!"

"Hold your horses, Dean, I'm almost done!" He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Splashing water on my face I walked out of the bathroom glaring up at my older brother. Ya know sometimes I wish I was tall enough to properly glare at him. It sucks being the shortest.

"About time you came out. What were you doing in there?" He questioned walking past me into the bathroom looking for god knows what.

"Well if you must know I was petting a pretty unicorn and eating cotton candy." My voice dripped with sarcasm as I watched him walk out of the bathroom after looking for in there for .5 seconds. "A little less sarcasm shorty, or I might leave you here," He teased.

With a sigh, I said, "Fine, I was washing my face. It still had a bit of paint on it from yesterday when you shoved me into a freshly painted wall." Turning to glare at him yet again. "Seriously Dean what made it a good idea to shove me?"

All I got in return was a shrug, a freaking shrug. Who the hell does he think he is! Shrugging at me. He's got another thing coming if he thinks that's okay. I'll have to remember to get back at him later. "So, where are we going again?"

"Really Alex! Were you not listening to me when we had this conversation earlier?" Dean looked at me exasperated.

Shrugging I looked at the wall: "In my defense, I was paying attention when you said 'Alex we need to talk' but, then I zoned out looking at a butterfly out the window."

"Okay, we really need to get you to stop that zoning out crap." He glared at me before running a hand down his face sighing. "Now listen carefully Alex, I'm not going to repeat myself again. Dad's missing and he left me a voicemail. I don't know what it means but, we're going to go find him." That got my attention. Dad's missing?

"Wait what voicemail? I don't remember any voicemail." I looked at him confused. I'm pretty sure if he got a voicemail from dad I'd know.

An annoyed look crossed his face, "I played it yesterday while YOU were on the laptop, obviously not paying attention."

"I would pay attention more if you were a just a bit more interesting," I retorted with a smirk knowing I had hit a button. Dean considered himself a party. A glare came my way making me squeak before running out the door with my bag. That glare was the famous Winchester glare, the one that told you to back off before things got worse.

Heaving a sigh I dropped into the passenger seat waiting for my oh so wonderful brother to start driving his baby.

"So Dean, exactly where are we going?" I asked annoyed. We'd been driving for over 5 hours now and I still didn't know where we were going. The rumbling of the Impala all I could hear now that Dean had turned off the music.

"It's a surprise," Dean said simply, smirking. In return, he got the Winchester glare from me, though it wasn't that strong given I was his LITTLE sister. Still, it's the thought that counts. We rode in silence other than the music playing in the background that had me tapping along.

It was night by the time we stopped and only then did I notice our surroundings. We were at Stanford, where Sam was. "Dean...why are we at Stanford?" I questioned looking at my brother slowly.

He smirked mischievously, "Surprise, we're getting Sammy to join us on our hunt." Shaking my head I jumped out the car and followed Dean to the apartment. Climbing the steps to what I guessed was his window I can't help but, become worried. I'm finally seeing my little brother again. What if he rejects us? Breaking from my thoughts I watch as Dean unlocks the window and climbs in.

Climbing in after him I hear a scuffle. Looking around the corner I see Dean pinning Sam to the ground. "Dean?" Sam rasps. A laugh comes from Dean as Sam says, "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice" He states before Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks him to the floor before slamming his heel into his back. "Or not." Tapping him twice, "Get off me." Sam rolls off him and helps Dean off the floor. Looking confused Sam asks "What are you doing here? Where's Alex?"

"I was looking for a beer and she's over there." Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder, shakes twice before letting go. Coming from my hiding spot I look Sam over. He's definitely older and taller. Frowning I look at how tall he is before saying, "How ya doin sasquatch?"

His face lit up with a smile, "Alex! Well, look at you still short huh?" Walking over I hit him slightly but, smiled softly. My little brother was standing in front of me after all these years. Pulling him into a hug my smile got larger. My little brother.

Letting go he looked at dean asking, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk," Dean spoke looking at Sam.

"Uh, the phone?" He questioned like that was the most obvious solution.

Slightly mad I spat, "Would you have picked up?" Just after I spoke the light turned on and a woman with blonde hair wearing a smurf tee and shorts walked in. "Sam?" She asked. The boys turn their head toward the women.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Alex, this is my girlfriend Jessica." He said slowly. Looking at Dean I notice the look on his face. That look of appreciation. Sighing I look back at the girl.

"Wait, your brother Dean and sister Alex?" She questioned surprised. She smiles as Sam nods.

Dean moves slightly closer to Jessica saying, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Groaning I kick Dean in the shin hearing a yelp and glare.

Looking at Jess I said, "It's nice to meet you but, we gotta talk to our brother."

"No," Sam speaks and walks over to Jessica, wrapping his arm around her saying, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." I let out a sigh again, of course he's gonna be like this.

Dean let out a sigh saying, "Okay." I watched the emotions go through Dean. Seemed he was as annoyed with Sam as I am. He turned to look at the couple explaining, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam dismissed obviously not getting the point. I let out another sigh, Sam could be slow sometimes and it annoyed the hell out of me. Why couldn't he understand the seriousness of this.

Dean looked down for a moment before looking back up, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." I looked away from the group thinking of what could have happened that made dad send that voice mail. It worried me as I stood hopeless not knowing where to go from here. Tuning back into the conversation I noticed both Sam and Dean gone. Guess I was lost in thought again. Looking at Jessica I smiled saying, "I guess it's you and me. Got any beer in here? After today I think I've earned one"

Jessica let out a light laugh, "Yea there's some in the fridge. Let me go get it." As she walked away I couldn't but think of how nice she is. Sam picked a good one that's for sure. I hope after we find dad he can come back to her and live a normal life like he's always wanted. Breaking from my thoughts as watched her walk back into the room holding a beer. "Thanks," I say taking the beer from her hand.

"So, you're Alex. Sam has told me so much about you. He really idolizes you y'know." Jessica said looking over at me. I was shocked, I never knew Sam thought highly of me. While we shared similar traits I was more like Dean than anything. Staring at Jessica I thought back to when we were kids and all the things we did. Now that I thought about it Sam would follow me around when we were little, seemed to always be by my side.

"Really, I never realized," I admit a little confused.

"Yes, he always talks about you. All good things too. From what I can tell, he misses you." I watched her as she said this, trying to find any lies in what she said. There was no way he missed me. When he left we got into a huge fight. I was so mad at him and felt betrayed that my little brother, who I looked out for all those years, was leaving us. Even now thinking of the conversation it made her upset. They both said mean things to each other and I've regretted it since then.

Before I could say anything my brothers walked in, Sam obviously upset. Looking at Dean I silently asked if he was coming. Getting a nod in return I headed down to the impala, hopping in the front seat and waited for my brothers to come.


	3. Chapter 2

We had parked in a gas station as I sat in the front seat going watched Sam go through Dean's cassette tapes. Smirking I watched annoyance play on his face at the fact that Dean only had old school rock music. I was nice to have Sam back in action, riding along with us. Though I had to admit after all these years it's weird having someone sitting in the backseat. Turning my attention to the gas station I hummed along with Ramblin Man the song that's currently playing.

Lord, I was born a ramblin' man

Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can

And when it's time for leavin'

"Hey!" Dean's voice and out making me look over stopping my humming. As he walks over he holds up a bag of junk food asking the two of us, "You want breakfast?"

Sam glances up saying, "No thanks." He then goes back to looking through Dean's cassette tapes.

Dean looks at me questioningly. "Sure ya got any breakfast sandwiches?" I asked staring at the bag. He smirks handing me two. Taking them from his hand I notice there the ones I really like. Ham and cheese croissant. I'm practically drooling at this point as I unwrap one and take a bit, groaning at the taste of the sweet ham and cheesy cheese. I ignore Sam and Dean as I focus on eating till Dean asks me, "Alex why don't you tell Sammy the house rules?"

With an annoyed look I say, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Those have been the rules since Dean got the car and he was very adamant about following his rules.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam states. "It's Sam, okay?" Smirking I watch as Dean turns up the music, blasting AC/DC's Back in Black. I nod my head along with the music laughing at Sam's annoyed face. It's nice to have him back.

We had been driving for an hour, listening to AC/DC. While I love the track we were playing, Dean's had it on most the trip and I was starting to get annoyed with it. Watching the landscape pass by could hear Sam on the phone, probably checking places for dad. "Thank you," He says closing the phone before looking over at Dean and I and continuing, "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess." Dean looked over at him before back at the road toward a bridge with officers standing on it.

Pulling over he looked at me motioning to the glove box. Getting the message I root through it for out badges, pulling out two federal marshal badges. Passing the badge to him we all got out walking over toward the officers talking to each other. As we walk up Dean asks, "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

The two men looked at us asking, "Who are you?"

Dean and I flash our badges as I say, "Federal marshals."

The man looked at us saying, "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

I smiled saying, "That's awfully kind of you. Now you did have another one like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." He said watching us carefully.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks walking up to the officer.

The officer eyes Sam saying, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Dean and I circle the car, looking for any signs. So far I couldn't find any which could mean a ghost.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" I ask walking over toward the officer, done looking at the car.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." The officers respond.

"So what's the theory?" Sam questions walking over to Dean who is now standing near the back of the car.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" He sounded defeated as she spoke. Honestly, she would too if she didn't know what she did.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean says causing Sam to stop on his foot.

"Thank you for your time. Gentlemen" I say politely glaring at Dean as we walk away. Why does he have to be like that sometimes? As we walk away Dean hits Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asks glaring at Dean. Then starts the argument.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean questions back.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam asks. Dean walks faster, moving in front of Sam and stopping causing the latter to stop as well. Great here we go. I stop a few feet away from them, making sure this doesn't go bad.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean says. Before Sam can counter I clear my throat motioning to behind Dean. There stood the Sheriff and two FBI Agents.

"Can I help you three?" The sheriff asks, watching our movements. Shaking my head I start walking to the car, nodding at the FBI agents as I pass. There was no way I was going to get caught. If I did I'm going to blame Dean.

We were walking the streets of the town looking for a girl named Amy. She was our only lead so far. Spotting a women putting up fliers down the street I say, "Bet you that her."

"Yea," Sam says as the three of them walk over. The woman is dwarfed by Sam and Dean but's about the same height as me. She looks kind gothic with her dark clothes and makeup. Still, I'm not one to judge.

"You must be Amy?" Dean questions as they come up next to her.

"Yea," she says somewhat ignoring them.

Catching up to her Dean lies, "Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. And this is Alex his aunt."

"He never mentioned you to me." She says walking away, us following her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." I lie walking next to the woman.

Sam turns to look at the girl saying, "So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around."

Another girl walks up, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder asking, "Are you okay?" Amy says yea before looking back at us.

"Mind if we ask you a few questions?" I say.

The five of us sat at a booth. I was sitting at the end of the table in a chair as Sam and Dean took up the entire side of the booth. Fat asses. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." Amy said.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks leaning forward.

Amy shakes her head saying, "No. Nothing I can remember." That's strange. If he seemed fine then what could have happened. That's when I saw her necklace. A pentagram. Looking over at Sam he nods slightly letting me know he saw it. Though it was obvious Dean didn't.

"I like your necklace," I say pointing at the pentagram.

Amy holds the pendant she's wearing saying, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—," giving a light laugh she continues, "—with all that devil stuff."

Giving a small laugh I say, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Dean looks at me surprised. Guess he didn't think I knew my stuff.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries," Dean says before taking his arm off the back of the seat and leaning forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Dean stops as the two girls look at each other.

"What is it?" I question leaning forward.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel says.

Dean and Sam lean forward as well asking in unison, "What do they talk about?" Well, that's creepy. I hope they don't do that often.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel says. Sam and I nod as Dean looks at Sam while she continues, "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." We look at each other knowing where to go next.

Here we sat at a computer in the town's library, Dean searching for anything that will give us a clue. So far he's found nothing and I'm really starting to get bored. I've always disliked libraries when I'm not doing anything. There boring as hell if your nose isn't in a book. I did have to admit watching Sam and Dean fight over the computer was kind funny.

"Move over boys I got this," I exclaim pushing them both out of the way. I may have gotten soem glares but, who cares. "Now angry spirits are born of violent deaths right?" I ask already typing in suicide. As the page loaded I saw one result. Opening it I read it aloud, "A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."

As I finished I leaned back looking at my brothers. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." I explain looking at the picture of Constance.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks.

"Yea," I say looking a the screen slightly confused.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently, her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." I explain looking over at my brothers. Dean raises an eyebrow looking at me.

Dean goes, "Hm."

Sam scoots closer reading, "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch.'"

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks. It's the bridge where Troy died. Looking at it gave me chills like I was being watched.

Night time came and we stood on the bridge where Constance died. While I wanted to go during the day, Dean and Sam both said that there might be people here. People like the police. So in the dark, we walk around the bridge. The creepy bridge that gives me the creeps. Honestly, why would people come here willingly? Other than me and my family. We're a special exception. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean exclaims leaning on the railing with Sam, looking at the river.

Unlike them I was standing near the car, ready to leave once we had what we needed, whatever that was. Dean starts walking as Sam asks, "So you think Dad would have been here?"

"Well we're chasing the same story so I bet so, "I say walking over to the two of them.

Sam follows after Dean saying, "Okay, so now what?"

Dean replies, "Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Stopping where he's at I watch emotions play out on Sam's face before he says, "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

"What's Monday?" I question confused but was delightfully ignored as the two talk back and forth.

"Monday. Right. The interview." Dean says.

"Yea."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asks sarcastically

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam says exasperatedly

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asks. Great, this was getting personal. No way was this going to end well. While I got along with the two of them quite well, when it came to the two of them it was a tense relationship sometimes.

"No, and she's not ever going to know," Sam explains slightly.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean counters. Oh no.

Dean turns around and starts walking Sam following. I walk over to the two of them but, I keep my distance. I wasn't going to get caught in this little scuffle. "And who's that?" Sam asks.

"You're one of us," Dean says.

Sam walks in front of Dean and stops saying, "No. I'm not like you or Alex. This is not going to be my life." I glare at Sam when he says this. Why am I in this argument?

"You have a responsibility to—" Dean starts but, is cut off by Sam.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Tears come to my eyes fast as I watch my brothers fight. Why did Sam have to bring mom into this? Yea he doesn't remember her because he was a baby but, even I don't remember her that much. There are things I do remember. Like the softness of her voice and her cooking. The way she would sing us to sleep and what she would always tell us, 'Angels are watching over you.'

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean growls before letting go of Sam and walking away. He stops suddenly saying, "Sam, Alex."

Looking over toward him I see Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. As she jumps off the three of us run over Dean asking, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Sam says. I hear a noise coming from behind us, it's the Impala, but whose driving? My question is answered when I hear Dean jingle the keys. With that, the car starts driving towards us. Starting to run I look back and see the car closing in. Thinking fast I dive out of the way while my brothers jump over the side of the bridge.


	4. Chapter 3

Looking around I notice my brothers missing and the car has stopped. Panicked I shout, "Sam! Dean!" Running over the ledge I look down only to see Sam gripping onto the ledge but, no Dean. Giving a sigh of relief I help my younger brother up before pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't fucking scare me like that again." I reprimand.

"Sorry Alex," he says before looking over the side of the bridge. "Dean?"

Walking over to look at the I feel panic again shouting over the edge, "Dean!" Movement below catches my eye as I see my eldest brother crawling out of the water, covered in mud. A light laugh of relief leaves me as I ask, "You okay down there?" After getting an A-OK sign I walk toward the car to look it over.

* * *

Standing with Dean he shut the hood of the car his face contorted with anger as he leans against the car. Walking over I lean on the hood with him, worry showing clearly as I watched my brothers talk. "Your car all right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!" Dean shouts the last part. Sighing I look up at the night sky, completely done with tonight. It's only been a day and I'm already annoyed with this job.

Sam walks over and leans on the hood next to Dean, "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Leaning over to look at Dean I catch a whiff of him and recoil saying with a slight look of disgust, "You smell like a toilet. I think it's time we got a room here." Looking over at Sam he nods his head in agreement while Dean just looks down.

* * *

By the time we reached the motel, it was day and Dean still smelled like a toilet. Waking up to the front desk Dean placed down his card saying, "One room please."

The old man picked up the card and examined it before saying, "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Confused I step forward asking, "What do you mean?"

The man looks me up and down before saying, "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

My brother and I looked at each other for a moment before I walked up to the counter, making sure to sway my hips slightly, and asking in a soft voice, "Could we possibly get the key? He's our dad and forgot to give us a key to his room when we last saw him."

The man looked at my chest before looking back up at me saying, "I'm not supposed to but, since he's your dad I think I can make an exception."

As we walked to dads room Dean asked, "What the hell was that?"

Looking over I flashed an innocent look saying, "I don't know what you mean Dean."

He let out a groan of frustration though before he could say anything we had reached dad's door. Unlocking the door I opened it slowly hoping dad was inside. Though what we saw was not dad. His room had papers strewn across everything. Walking in I made sure not to touch or step on anything. "Whoa," I hear Sam say.

Nodding in agreement I walk over to one of the side tables and picked up the discarded hamburger. Taking a whiff I immediately regretted it. The smell was pungent and burned my nose. "He hasn't been here for a couple days at least," I say tossing the hamburger back onto the table.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam says poking a salt line. Again I nodded in agreement. Dad must have been very worried to have taken this many precautions. Dean walked over to look at the pictures on one of the walls while I went to the other. The wall i was looking at had articles of different creatures that might fit the bill.

"What have you got there?" Sam asks walking over to Dean.

Without looking over Dean says, "Continental Highway victims." Sam nods to this and walks over towards me looking at the articles. One, in particular, caught my eye, the article about Constance's death. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asks his voice holding confusion.

Above the article about Constance was a not saying 'Woman in White.' Smiling I look over at Dean saying, "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks turning to face me.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." I answer.

Dean turns back around looking a the pictures and saying, "You sly dogs." Turning around to Sam and I he says, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam said.

"Well, dad would want to make sure," Dean countered walking over to Sam before continuing, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

Looking at the article again I reply, "No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive."

Sam walks over to look at something else as Dean looks at the article saying, "All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up."

As Dean starts to walk away Sam stops him by saying, "What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

Dean holds up his hand saying, "No chick-flick moments."

Sam gives a small smile saying, "Alright, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean says as he walks into the bathroom. A smile forms on my face knowing my brothers had made up in there own way. It's nice to know they weren't stupid. Turning to Sam I notice him holding something. Walking over I see it's a picture. In the picture, me and Dean are sitting either side of dad with Sam in his lap. My smile turned sad as I remember the day that was taken. It was the day dad finally agreed to let me hunt.

"That was a nice day," I say to Sam looking up at him and wrapping an arm around him.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he gives me a side hug saying, "Yea. It was."

* * *

I stood outside the bathroom door glaring at it. Of course Dean's going to take forever getting clean. Just as I'm about to slam my fist on the door he walks out with a smug look. My glare turns to him as I grab my bag and head into the bathroom to change. It only takes me a few moments before I'm walking out of the bathroom in a new outfit. An off the shoulder red long sleeve crop top matched with black jeans and combat boots. "What?" I hear Sam say, looking over I see he's on the phone and not talking to me.

His face showed concern as he said, "What about you?" He closes the phone, staring at it a second before turning and grabbing everything in a hurry saying, "Come on, we need to go quick."

"What about Dean?" I ask already grabbing my things.

"Already caught," He said simply. Nodding I finished grabbing my things and followed him out the bathroom window.

* * *

I looked at the chain fence in front of us, thinking of Dean. It wasn't too often we got caught by the police and while I knew he was going to be okay I could do nothing but worry. He won't crack but still, he's my brother and as much of a pain in the ass he is I love him and knowing he's in the hands of officers is worrisome. "He's going to be fine," Sam said his voice coming from behind.

Turning to look at him I nodded, "I know. Let's go."

We walk up to the shabby house and knock on the door. An old man, presumably Joseph Welch, opens the door looking as Sam and I confused. "Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks.

"Yea," he answers.

We now walked through Joseph's junkyard as he looks at the picture of Dad, my brothers, and I. He'd been looking at it for a few minutes which was understandable. Dad's a bit older looking now and it's probably harder to tell it's him. "Yeah, he was older, but that's him," Joseph says handing Sam the photo. I was surprised he could tell given how old that picture is. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." The older man continued.

Looking over to Joseph I pipe up, "That's right. We're working on a story together."

Joseph gave us a look saying, "Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

This time Sam spoke, "About your wife Constance?"

Joseph gives same a puzzled look, "He asked me where she was buried."

"Where was that again?" Sam asked

The older man didn't look too happy to be asked that, "What, I gotta go through this twice?"

Mentally rolling my eyes I say, "Its fact-checking. If you don't mind." While I did understand the want to not talk about a dead loved one, reporters do fact check things. This honestly shouldn't be too surprising.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Joseph said pausing in his step a bit.

"And why did you move?" I ask curiously.

Give an insidious look Joseph answers, "I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam and I stop walking looking at Joseph who also stops. He gives a curious look. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asks.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He answers.

Looking at the older man I say, "So you had a happy marriage?"

He seemed to hesitate making my eyes narrow. Glancing at Sam I wonder if ne notices. Joseph's posture seemed to change along with his attitude. It was a second before he replied with, "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam says. Turning we begin walking toward the Impala. My thoughts wander as I think of the conversation we just had. It was obvious the man was unfaithful, I mean come on the guy hesitated when we asked about his marriage. Noticing Sam stop I stop and look at him. What the hell is he thinking. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

The older man turns to us, "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Sam begins. My eyes turn to Mr. Welch who just stared at Sam. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam starts walking back to the older man but I stand still confused as to why my little brother is doing this. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Sam still talking not stops in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph says walking away but Sam follows.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Joseph stops walking. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." At this the other man turns around looking at Sam with an unreadable expression. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" Joseph shouts the last part obviously furious about the accusation. Honestly I would be too if I did know what we know.

"You tell me," Sam says. I can't quite see his face as I'm standing behind him but I can imagine what it looks like. Calm.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph shouts pausing long enough for me to catch his facial expression. Fury. After a moment he turns away walking back to his house leaving us to stand in silence. Sam sighs catching my attention, which results in me just shaking my head.

What was he thinking?

* * *

We sat in silence mulling over the conversation we had with Joseph Welch and waiting for Dean to call. Not more than two minutes ago I pulled a fake 911 call to save his ass. Though waiting was becoming boring as day turns to night in our ride. Then came the ringing. Sam reaches over and pulls out his phone quickly answering it and putting it on speaker. "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean's voice came from over the phone.

"You're welcome," I stated smugly. Of course it would be me to save his ass. It usually is.

"Listen, we gotta talk," Dean says his voice holding an odd tone.

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop," Sam said not giving Dean time to speak. Shaking my head I lean back into my seat waiting for whatever Dean was about to day.

Dean's voice came through the phone, tone slightly angry, "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam questioned still not giving Dean time to talk.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho," Dean finally stated. My eyes went wide at that. Dad was missing? But how does Dean know?

Voicing my thoughts I ask, "How do you know?"

"I've got his journal," Dean stated.

I looked at Sam watching the emotions play out on his face. Shock being the big one. Then again dad never went anywhere without his journal. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam stated.

"Yeah, well, he did this time," Dean stated simply.

Sam glanced over at me before asking, "What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean's said.

Coordinates, dad left coordinates, but where to? "Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked, voicing my thoughts

"I'm not sure yet," Dean said making me roll my eyes. Of course he doesn't know. Not like he looks things up before he calls.

Sam looked confused, pausing before speaking again, "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Looking out the window I wonder about dad for a second before Sam gasps and slams on the breaks. When the car finally comes to a stop I look over at Sam confused. What the hell is he doing? "Sam? Sam!" Dean was shouting into the phone now but, I could barely hear him. Looking around I try to find the source of Sam's panic. That when my eyes settled on Constance sitting in the back seat. Eyes widening MY body twists to look at the ghost as she says, "Take me home."


End file.
